Blue
by Laviente
Summary: Chrollo takes Kurapika somewhere special for his birthday and he learns just how important the older man is to him.


**A/N**: _I have come to deliver another one-shot that I wrote specifically for Kurapika's birthday. Unfortunately, it was a rush job because my dumbass forgot to write it two weekends ago when I initially made the plan to write this, but alas, here it is._

_There were a few ideas I flipped through, but I wanted to go with something I didn't see done too many times or at all. I wanted something more unique for this to give the scene more emotion and depth._

_Hopefully, I did it justice._

_Happy birthday, Kurapika!_

* * *

The distant sound of the ocean echoed within the harmony of the night; its composition seemed almost ethereal to be considered real. Yet, the presence of it could be_ felt,_ if not just physically, also spiritually.

Believing they were so close to something one could only dream of wasn't easy. It could still be heard and the taste of salt hung in the air. Although he was blindfolded while strong hands guided him towards their destination; Kurapika could only continue in anticipation.

Of course, he wasn't initially keen on the idea of the 'surprise' his lover had planned, but after much discussion, he relented and now the Kurta was only able to wait until they reached the spot where he would finally learn where it was planned to spend his birthday.

Warm breath dusted over the side of his neck, and Kurapika shivered; it never ceased to amaze him just how_ easily_ he reacted when touched. Every time his lover did so, Kurapika never regretted just how_ good_ it made him feel.

"We're almost there. It's only a bit further." Chrollo's voice whispered in his ear, and he nodded, the older man's grip tightened on his shoulders as he felt himself being guided slightly to the left.

Soon, his feet touched something gritty, but refined as the scent of salt grew stronger. The further they went, the more anticipated he became and Kurapika could only guess where Chrollo had_ ultimately_ led them. After a few more steps, the blond was able to tell that wherever they were, it wasn't exactly level as the ground beneath him kept changing in elevation.

When Chrollo's hands finally signaled for him to stop, Kurapika took a deep breath and patiently waited although he was becoming more and more eager. A few moments later after only seeing darkness, Chrollo removed the blindfold and what Kurapika saw nearly left him in_ complete_ stunned silence.

Flowing before him was an expanse of shimmering blue, the image of a pearl white moon reflective upon its surface as its pale glow shone down over tranquil waves. Slowly, Kurapika drew closer, his bare feet walking along near pristine sand, its pale color extending to where the sea met its caress, and the younger man was_ memorized_ by it. A gentle wind rustled through his golden locks and Kurapika momentarily closed his eyes.

"Beautiful, is it?" He heard a voice calling to him, and the Kurta turned to see Chrollo coming to stand beside him. The blond stilled, his blue eyes locking with deep grey.

"Never thought I would have gotten the chance to see it." Kurapika commented, wonderment lacing his words, "I had only seen images of it in books."

Chrollo smiled. The aspect of seeing his lover happy only added to the satisfaction he felt. It was something he had planned for some time, yet, to witness it was better than he could have ever expected.

He closed the gap between them, and wound his arms around Kurapika's waist, drawing the younger man against his chest. Neither of them spoke as Chrollo allowed himself to be taken by the Kurta's memorizing blue eyes, the very same ones that when they turned into their brilliant scarlet would_ always_ take his breath away. "I remember at one time you told me you had never been to the beach," the older man began, his voice smooth, "and you had only seen the ocean once." Bringing one hand up, Chrollo pushed aside a few stray locks of hair from Kurapika's face, his thumb then came to rest against the corner of those plush lips as it stroked across them, "I also remember how intrigued you were about wanting the chance to see it for yourself."

Shock instantly crawled over Kurapika's features, and Chrollo wasn't able to hold back that feeling of _contentment_ which fluttered in the back of his mind. It had only been a few short years since they had gotten together after setting aside their differences and found love, but for him, to know was Kurapika so vibrant and lively helped ease the pain he felt in his heart. Perhaps Kurapika had learned to let go of his past. However, Chrollo_ still_ contended with knowing he was the reason that his lover was the_ last_ of his people.

Kurapika now was the sole reason he felt like his existence meant_ something._

"Chrollo," Kurapika breathed, the sensation of the older man's warmth comforted him and a smile of his own crept over his lips, "you didn't have to, but I am glad you did." He sighed contentedly and leaned into his lover's touch, the sensation of Chrollo's thumb over his skin caused his body to tremble slightly, "I had always wanted to see it, and it's truly as beautiful as they say."

Without hesitation, the young Kurta filled what space there was between them and instantly, he could feel the_ entirety_ of Chrollo's body against him. It was then he was able to sense the rhythmic beating of the older man's heart.

Instinctively, the older man reacted and the grip his arms had around Kurapika tightened as the younger man came entirely flush against him. Leaning down, he trailed his lips lightly, but slowly along the length of his lover's neck. Something inside him only made his admiration for the Kurta grow, and for once in his life, Chrollo felt a semblance of worth.

_You really are perfect in every way._ The thought crossed his mind and was a further testament that his life actually had meaning.

He leaned back after reaching Kurapika's ear, the crystal teardrop on his earring glittering in the darkness, "Anything for you," the profession came quietly, and Chrollo breathed in, the familiar scent of sandalwood filling his nostrils, "I am glad I got to show it to you." He paused as silence descended between them, the resonating sounds of the night blending with their own unified breathing. It was then Chrollo could hear the echo of their hearts now beating as_ one,_ "There is a true beauty in what lies around us, but there isn't anything more beautiful then what I see before me." The moment he finished speaking, the older man came in close, his lips brushing over his lover's, "Happy birthday, Kurapika." Without saying another word, Chrollo gently lowered the younger man down against the sand as he captured Kurapika's lips with his own.

There was a flare of desire, an impulse of need and want that surged through him, and it was in that very sensation Kurapika felt a special, unique_ connection_ with Chrollo. How easily he was able to let go, even when those lips came over his and the confession his lover spoke replayed over again in his ears. It was another demonstration of exactly_ why_ he had chosen to accept the older man into his life.

Even when his back contacted the sand beneath him, Kurapika couldn't find the will to resist. He had no reason, no need. Instead, his arms wound around Chrollo's back as he pulled his lover down even more against him, the heat of their kiss increasing and soon, their tongues were dancing alongside one another.

Not once in his life did Kurapika ever believe that he would have come as far as he did, nor that he would have found meaning to his existence. For so long, all he that that awaited him was death and yet, what had once been the epitome of his nightmares was now his_ greatest_ strength. Everything he saw in himself, he saw in the man that laid above him.

Tighter their bodies pressed to one another as their kiss only deepened and became more intense, the ardor between them flourishing and drawing them further into the moment. The world faded around them, and neither made any motion to stop.

Even the twinkling of the stars that dotted the ebony sky became a distant memory for the length of time they remained locked within their unyielding union. Time seemed to tick towards eternity, and for once, it was as if only_ they existed._

When the need for air came did they part, and Kurapika found himself becoming lost within the eyes of the one person who gave him_ every_ incentive to thrive. "You really are an extraneous bastard, but it makes me love you all the more."

For a moment Chrollo was taken aback by the younger man's words, and he couldn't help but grin. "Your compliments are flattering as ever." He jested and tilted his head to bite down along the juncture between Kurapika's neck and shoulder. Everything about Kurapika made him want to fall further into the hold the blond had on him. At one point Chrollo had never once considered something like this would ever happen, but now that he had all he could ever want, the older man_ wouldn't_ change a thing.

Once he was satisfied with the mark that would surely be left behind, Chrollo pulled away to look at his lover again. The expression which crossed over Kurapika's visage and the groan that escaped his throat told Chrollo the Kurta felt the_ same_ way he did. There was just no need for words.

"And you love me for it." Kurapika purred as his hands made their way into soft, raven tresses, those slender fingers carding tenderly through them.

"I do, " the older man grinned even more and leaned into Kurapika's ministrations. He enjoyed it when the younger man played with his hair. "Besides, it's your birthday after all. You deserve only the best."

The response earned Chrollo a punch to the arm, but Kurapika couldn't keep his smile from broadening. He could not deny the fact that Chrollo was the_ best thing_ to ever happen to him.

Lifting himself, he delivered a soft kiss to the older man's lips, "So facetious." Kurapika chuckled, and in truth, he was grateful for_ everything _his lover did. Even if it was grandiose or superfluous, Chrollo only did it for him. At times, the older man really was unselfish.

Kurapika's spontaneous act only incited his grin to widen, and silently, he observed how the moonglow played off the younger man's golden locks, "That may be so," he uttered and let his expression soften, "but I would do it all over again."

There wasn't_ anything_ he wouldn't do for Kurapika.

"And I would hold you to it." The Kurta responded after a few moments, seduction lacing his words.

Taking the gesture as a sign his lover wanted more, he recaptured those lips and drew Kurapika into a heated kiss once more. He felt the younger man wrap his legs around his waist and it was at that_ very_ moment Chrollo knew the night was theirs and theirs alone.

It was just them, the stars and the peaceful sound of the ocean.

* * *

**After Thoughts**: _Even though it was short, I hope everyone enjoyed it. There were a few other ideas I had planned, but time didn't permit, so, it ended up getting cut where it did. Still, my idea was to emulate the emotions between Kurapika and Chrollo and even though they had their humorous moments, I wanted to highlight how they saw one another and the way they felt. One of the things I enjoy writing is the positive dynamics there can be between them._

_Thank you for reading and once again for everyone's continued support! It means a lot._


End file.
